Take my Breath Away
by sonyaxjade18
Summary: Amane's looking for love and it seems that even the great Shizuma's efforts are in vain and Hikari has been in a two year relationship with a boy, but is he really the one?
1. Intro

Introduction

"Haha! Amane, you can't catch me!" A little Chikaru ran on the daycare's playground away from a determined Amane. Other kids were running around doing their own thing as three women supervised them all.

Amane was finally closing in on Chikaru; she lunged forward at her and caught Chikaru which brought them both to the ground. "Gotcha!" Amane was happy now.

"Hey now you just dirtied our clothes Amane."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amane quickly got off and helped Chikaru up.

"Alright kids your parents are here. Time to go home now." One of the ladies had said to the children.

"See you tomorrow Amane."

"Bye," Amane watched Chikaru leave in her parent's jeep. Chikaru's father had helped her up into the car.

The following week it was different, Amane had been dropped off by her grandparents that day. When Chikaru saw her best friend's expression she knew something was wrong. "Amane what's wrong?" She asked the bluenette when inside the building of the daycare.

"…M-my parents…just…d-died in a plane crash over…the weekend." Amane's eyes were glazed over. Her face slowly turning red ready to burst out in tears. She clutched her face as she spoke. "My g-grandparents are taking care of me, but I heard them talking and they don't want to keep me."

"Wha? That does not seem right." Chikaru sat next to her friend and placed a hand on her back as she sobbed quietly. "Hey, why don't you come over to my house for a sleepover? I want to help cheer you up." Chikaru offered her idea to Amane hoping for a yes.

"I'll ask my grandparents when they come to pick me up."

So, at the end of the day Amane had asked and got a yes from them. They didn't even bother to say bye they just drove away as quickly as possible thinking that the idea can change at any moment.

Amane had spent the night at Chikaru's house in the girl's bed. They talked so very little that the black haired girl's parents were worried as to what was wrong but didn't ask.

The next day when it was time for the children at the daycare to be picked up Amane's grandparents didn't show to get her. The bluenette had waited for over an hour for her family members but they didn't show.

"Amane." Chikaru looked out her window; she had told her parents not to go home until her friend was picked up before they left because she didn't want Amane to catch a cold out in the down pouring rain all night by herself.

Within a few more minutes Chikaru's father had gotten out of the car and walked to Amane holding an umbrella above his head towards her. "Amane please come and stay at my house. I'll call your grandparents there alright?"

Amane just nodded but didn't move from her spot so the tall man just picked her up piggyback style back to the car where Chikaru's parents then exchanged some words and expressions throughout their ride home.

Turns out Chikaru's parents had filled out adoption papers for Amane so now Chikaru and Amane can sleep together every single day and play together for a life time and that's all they both cared about at their young age.

"Nunn…" Amane awoke from her dream in a slight bit of sweat over her body. With a hand at her forehead she spoke, "It's been ages since I last had that dream." She smiled at her best friend's kind family, remembering all that they have done for her. "I should go visit my family soon." With that thought Amane fell back into dreamland.

~End~


	2. Current Time

As much as I wish, I don't own Strawberry Panic or any thing in it. Only this idea is fully mine and the character Joon is mine. Other then Joon and idea, everything else belongs to the real creaters. Hope some people like this story, if you guys have any comments your welcomed to say whatever it is you wish either it be bad or good. I welcome any advice.

* * *

Current Time

*bring! bring! bring! bring!* Amane awoke to her alarm clock that always goes off at 5:30a.m. every morning. She clicks it off as she lies still for another five more minutes before actually moving to the bathroom for a morning shower to wake her fully from her drossiness. Then she eats a quick breakfast before darting out the door in some worn out clothes for horse training.

Amane has a place of her own now thanks to Chikaru and her family's support. She rents an apartment that's close to Starbright's stable so she always walks to him every morning.

The day was bright and beautiful which is perfect for training. Amane walked over to Starbright's stable with a few carrots in hand. She always greets him by saying, "Hope today will be a great day boy." Then the horse would scruff down the carrots and some water before rubbing his head into Amane's waiting hand.

"Alright let's practice now." Their daily routine consists of some jumps and timed laps with breaks in between of course. Amane loved Starbirght and would never try and overdo training on him.

"Alright boy I don't would to wear you down to restless because we have to go see Dr. Mimamoto today to make sure you're healthy for this Saturday's race." She patted his smoothly combed main. "Let's go Starbright." So he and Amane now are going to the vet which is about five miles into town for them.

Starbright walked in a good pace there. As Amane led him into an examination room big enough the doctor had walked in. "Hey Amane how's it going?" The Doctor asked cheerfully while stroking Starbright's hair.

"Am doing alright Chikaru how about you?" Amane loved seeing Chikaru. It always got her in a happy mood to see Chikaru so heart warmly happy, especially on a lovely day such as this one.

"An I can tell by Starbright's eyes that he's happy as you are which is great for your next races coming up.

"Yep, he's been like an ox from the start." The bluenette pet Starbright's main once again.

"Hey are you busy tonight?" Chikaru asked Amane. "No, nothing tonight but the usually stuff why, would you like to come over?" "Yes because we haven't hung out lately so I was just wondering." Chikaru scanned over Starbright's legs and body.

Amane thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "Hey how about you come with me to meet Shizuma and Nagisa at the cafe for lunch?" "Sounds lovely, I'll see then." Chikaru ran a few tests on Starbright to make sure he's alright internally as well.

So, after the appointment Amane rode her trusty steed back to his stable and feed him goodbye for the day.

While Chikaru still had to work before her lunch shift Amane went back home to shower and change.

She was done within an hour; the bulenette wore her classic button down white shirt and dark blue jeans with red converse. She went down to her motorcycle (which she hardly ever uses) and drove down to the cafe. As she was processing to her destination she thought to herself. -"Maybe I shouldn't have invited Chikaru to come."- To late for her to tell Chikaru that now.

Amane parked and proceed into the cafe noticing right away Shizuma and Nagisa. Taking note of where, they sat it told Amane that they had brought another person with them. This is what Amane was hoping not to happen but she was the idiot who should have expected it.

"Hi guys." Amane tried to smile but her friends knew something was up. "Hey Amane, what's with the face?" Shizuma asked. "Uhh nothing really. So, who's the girl today?" "Well, it sounds like there's something bothering you." Nagisa now asked. "It's just I was hoping today we would just be talking about stuff and not another helping me find a girl day." Amane took a sit now a cross from them.

"Would you like for me to call and cancel then? I could do that." Shizuma said while flipping her cell out. "Yeah if you could that would be great just tell the girl that I'm sorry about canceling." Amane was slightly better now. While Shizuma was on the phone someone then walked through the cafe's doors. "Hey girls long time no see." Chikaru had finally showed just on time.

"Wow Chikaru? Damn it has been long. How have you been doing? Still taking care of this burden?" Shizuma joked pointing to Amane. "Not really but we do both hangout a lot." She now took a seat next to Amane. "So, what's the newest thing with you two?"

"Well, we just got married not to long ago." Nagisa spoke with a flushed face. "What?" Both Amane and Chikaru said together. "How come we didn't know?" Amane asked.

"We had to make the decision fast because my father wanted to start trouble between us, but once he got to know Nagisa a bit better he became alright with us being together. It was just one hell of a big battle to get there." Shizuma looked Nagisa in the eyes.

"Well at least he didn't disown you." Chikaru said. "What's with rich families and being dishonored by gay offspring? I hate that. At least they're trying to get use to the fact." "Are you with anyone now Chikaru?" Shizuma asked. "No, the people I meet are all too immature for me." "Ha sounds like Amane's problem, sorry." Shizuma closed her eyes in apology. "That's alright Shizuma it's nothing but the truth right, haha." Amane laughs it off.

They all drank their coffee and exchanged some fun times when they were kids before they departed their separate ways. "We all should hangout when we all have a chance." Nagisa volunteered. "Yeah, we should plan a vacation where we all can go somewhere for the summer." "Yeah."

"We'll call each other for a date on that. It would be great." Shizuma and Nagisa waved the other two off.

"So, what'll you be doing when you go back, Chikaru?" "Ummm just have to go back to close the vet that'll all. Why?" "I was wondering if you wanted to sleepover at my apartment; an I've also wanted to visit their parents again. So, are you free this weekend?" Amane's expression was one Chikaru loved. It's when Amane's eyes are slightly closed with that straight smile and head tilted at a downward angle. She can't resist when Amane does this. "Sure, and considering that your race is tomorrow I'll ask my parents if they want to go to your race so afterwards we can all be together at our house and you can sleep over till Sunday. Oh, but we will have to stop by Starbright's stable to feed him of course. Can't forget that." Chikaru's voice suited her expression, happiest person alive right now.

"Sounds great, so, where's your car?" Amane asked looking around. "Oh, I just walked here." "Well I can give you a ride back and wait until you lock up if you'd like." "Sure."

Amane drove, Chikaru's hands clasp around her waist back to the vet's place. Chikaru only had to be there for another hour to close the place down. When that was all taken care of Chikaru drove to Amane's apartment while Amane drove on her motorcycle.

They walked up to Amane's apartment in silence side by side. "So, what do you want to do now?" Amane sat on the couch as she spoke.

"We can talk a bit if you want." They sat in a few minutes of silence. "Remember the day when my parents signed the adoption papers and how we thought we could play together every day? It was fun growing up together." "Yeah and how your parents thought we were going to be together as a couple. Your dad was scared of that happening." Amane said. "But then you got a boyfriend just to prove to them that you were straight." "Yeah like that lasted long, I couldn't stand the guy; he was so attached to me. An anyway I don't really think I'm that into guys."

"Really, and here I thought you really were straight; you're not?" Chikaru looked at the coffee table. "I've never been attracted to the opposite sex…never. You thought I was?"

Amane moved closer to Chikaru thinking she had hurt Chikaru's feelings without meaning to. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed you to be" "No it's alright…I guess I did a really good job at pretending then?" Chikaru cut Amane off. "Wow it's almost 12. You should be sleeping by now because tomorrow is you and Starbright's big day. Then we celebrate by going to my parent's house so that you can sleepover." Chikaru smiled, eyes closed in the process. "Dam, guess I wasn't paying attention to the time. So where would you like to sleep?" Amane asked.

"I guess I can sleep here on the couch." "No no no Chikaru, man I think you just broke my heart when you said that." Amane stood pulling a shocked black haired woman to her feet. "I'll give u a choice, you can either sleep with me in my bed or you can sleep in the guess bed. You're choice." Chikaru thought for a moment before answering. "Well your bed is the comfiest out of the three so I'll sleep with you." Chikaru was a bit hesitate at first before giving in to Amanes pleating face.

As they entered the room Amane handed Chikaru some clothes to change into for the night. Chikaru glided over to change in the bathroom as Amane changed in her room. The blinds were up and all you can see is what seems like a far away town lit up by yellow and blue lights. The stars almost none existent do to the burning light of the town. The full moon glowed the color of a classic gray blotch and as Amane finished pulling on her shirt she went over to the large windowsill to sit and gaze up at the moon.

"Ready to go to bed now?" Chikaru emerged from the bathroom in shorts and a over sized shirt on. "Yeah." Amane hopped into bed first then followed the other woman.

They both laid down with their eyes closed for a while before Chikaru broke the silence by saying, "This is nice it's been such a long time since we last did this. I miss the days when we were younger an all we had to do was run around and play." "Yeah, don't have to worry about working or paying bills just have to live in fun."

"Well see you in the morning Chikaru. Good night." Amane turned over to face the window to sleep. "Good night Amane."

~End~

* * *

Yeah, this took awhile for me to upload. Hopefully I'll be faster now with the uploads. Please tell me how much you guys think this sucks alright; I really want to be better at writing but I need feedback to get there.


	3. New Found Nature

As much as I wish, I don't own Strawberry Panic or any thing in it. Only this idea is fully mine and the character Joon is mine. Other then Joon and idea, everything else belongs to the real creaters. Hope some people like this story, if you guys have any comments your welcomed to say whatever it is you wish either it be bad or good. I welcome any advice.

Oh, I didn't say this before but things the look like this (-"example"-) means this is what the character is thinking to themselves. That's what the dash lines mean. Hope you guys like.

* * *

New found Nature

"Joon…" Hikari spoke in a dazed voice. Joon was by her side watching her sleep like he did every morning. He takes his hand and brushes her cheek with the back of his hand as he speaks, "Sweetie…time to wake up. You have a big day today." He kisses her check. His purple unspiked bangs tickled her eyes open.

The blonde angel smiles at him and responses with a good morning to him too. "Did you ask your boss if you had the day off today?" Hikari moved closer to him with a light blush president on her face.

"Yes I did but he really needs me today so I can't go with you to that race. I'll be able to make it to your concert though, isn't that more important anyway?"

Hikari smiled and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right about that but please do come to see me. I would be oh so please if you could watch me perform."

"You know I wouldn't miss that for the world Hikari." He grabs her face to peak her lips. Slowly he forces her onto her back. He kisses her harder now, probing her lips to get inside her mouth. Hikari mones slightly before stopping his assault further.

"Joon, please stop…You know I'm not ready for this yet." The man stops reluctantly.

"I'm sorry. I really should stop doing that to you. I hate how I can't help myself sometimes." Hikari left his face up to kiss his lips softly.

"I'm sorry for being so scared of it." Hikari always feels a bit guilty every time she turns him down.

Their morning continued on; Hikari took a shower while Joon made breakfast for her. "Here yeah go. Some scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice for you." Joon pulled out the seat for his angel to sit in.

"Thanks Joon but tomorrow I'll be the one to make breakfast okay?"

"Sure we'll see who can get out of bed first then." He smiled. "I'll be going now. Hope you have a nice day; I'll be seeing you at your concert tonight." He kissed Hikari goodbye on the check.

"Have a good day." She said as he left out the door with a wave of acknowledgement.

Hikari's blue eyes wondered around in her closet trying to find what she should wear for the horse race. She settled with a light orange dress, it fits tightly around her torso. A belt at her waist as the rest of it flares out to her mid thigh. She drove her Mitsubishi Lancer 2009 to the race stadium. The place was packed but lucky she has a reserved lot in the back. It's near the stables where all the racer's horses stay.

"Alright folks the games will begin within 15 minutes now." An announcer spoke alerting the people. Hikari took a seat that was at the finish line. –"I should go bet on someone."- Hikari processed to a booth where there weren't oh so many people anymore. She looked at the photos of the racers with their horses which had both the racer and the horse's name shown as well. Right beside all that is a number of bitters that have placed their bets on who they think will win. The highest one is a woman named Ohtori Amane with her horse Starbright, the second highest bet is on a woman named Kenjo Kaname with her horse Fang. Hikari looked closely at those two. She compared them based on how aggressive they seemed. Kaname has slits for eyes and a viper like appearance, her horse looked soulless, its coat shined violet even through it was black. The other racer Amane looked like the gentle type; her eyes slightly closed with a genuine smile. The horse Starbright is white and has a glowing like coat.

-"Hmmmm…I'd hate to go along with what everyone else is going with. Yet again I haven't been attending these races in a while and don't really know these jockeys."- "I'll go with Kenjo Kaname please." Hikari bet on Kaname. The blonde angel went back to her seat. The race was about to start in 5 minutes.

Five horses are standing in what looks like half a cage. They all stand with different colored masks; words being whispered in their ears to be ready to run. Some horses even started to cry out do to some early whips to their hind legs.

Amane slowly raised herself into position for when the gates burst open. Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice beside her. "Hey Amane, let's see how well Starbright does while up against my newest horse Fang here." It was Kaname dressed in her usual black attire.

"If you keep changing horses so quickly then you'll never know their full potential." Amane smirked in a mocking way.

"We'll see about that Amane." Kaname spoke while getting into position.

With a loud bang the gates flew open and the startled horses started to scramble into a sprint. Dirt clouds followed each horse around their feet. The audience mostly seemed to be rooting for Amane who was in third for the moment.

The group of horses was now reaching the first turn in their mile and a quarter race. Kaname was first, then came another woman, then third was Amane. As Amane took the turn she directed Starbright to cut off the woman in second to be placed right behind Kaname and her horse Fang.

Kaname and Amane were now neck and neck. The other racers were drifting a few feet back further behind the leaders. Both Amane and Kaname were still lined up side by side; Amane being white and Kaname being black resembled yin and yang.

They both now were entering the second turn nearing the end of their race; Amane snuck by on Kaname's left side to hug the railing of the turn making her take first place. "Fuck!" Kaname cursed. Now it was up to whoever's horse has the endurance to win the race. About twenty feet back the groups of other racers were trailing behind still. "Alright Starbright you got it boy." Amane encouraged her horse to keep going. As if he knew the meaning to her words he responded with a sound.

Kaname was slowly falling back further behind Amane which enraged her more so. She whipped and screamed at the horse which in doing so made it cry out in pain. The horse flung back its head at Kaname but Kaname just about dodged it. "You insignificant horse!"

Moments later Amane passed the finish line first, Kaname second. "And there you have it folks another glorious victory for Amane and her horse Starbright! Like no one saw this win coming haha!" The announcer spoke happily.

"Great job Starbright. I'll be sure to reward you with some apples for this weekend." She got off Starbright and processed to the stable to fresh him up.

"Oh man, guess I should of went with that other woman…Oh well." Hikari said feeling a bit disappointed. Hikari was going to go in her car that was until she saw the door to the stables left open. She looked around first to see if anyone was lurking before going inside.

She walked passed a few empty stalls until she noticed a black haired women brushing a white horse. The woman noticed Hikari but she quickly said, "Oh sorry." And went to ran off.

"Hey wait!" The woman went out of the stall to go after Hikari. "It's alright, wait up!" Hikari slowly came to a stop.

"I'm sorry I thought no one was in here because of all the empty stalls. I just wanted to look at the horses because they're such beautiful animals."

"Yeah I think so too, so, you want to meet one?" The woman smiled sincerely at Hikari.

"If that's ok?"

"Yeah, oh and by the way my name's Chikaru. I am a veterinarian for one of the racer's horse." Chikaru lead Hikari to the stall she was in.

"My name's Hikari. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

They went into Starbright's stall and Hikari was introduced to him. "Wow he's which a beautiful horse. What a nice coat and mane."

"Yeah, Amane and I really take good care of him." Then with that said Amane walked in. "Speaking of the devil, here she is." Amane walked and entered Starbright's stall and greeted him and Chikaru.

"Well now who might you be if you don't mind me asking?" Amane said.

"My name's Hikari and I was just wondering around after the race. I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here." Hikari blushed looking downward.

"No that's quite alright; so, you like watching horse races?" Amane went over to feed Starbright some apples she had sliced for him.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to attend them in quite some time do to my busy career. I wish I had more time to myself." Hikari looked at Amane to ask, "May I pet him?"

"Of course, and if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do?" Amane asked pulling off the saddle on Starbirght's back.

"I sing. You guys have probably never heard of me before."

"No wait a minute, you say your name is Hikari? Then, you must be Konohana Hikari. I've heard your music but I've never seen a picture of you before. Don't you have a concert tonight?" Chikaru's eyes seemed to have sparkled due to meeting a celebrity.

"Yeah I do in fact." Hikari blushed.

"That's quite amazing, Hikari, if you don't mind me calling you by your first name?" Chikaru noticed that Amane seemed to be acting a little differently.

Hikari's blush seemed to turn a darker shade. "Yes that's fine if I can call you Amane?"

"Haha yes you can."

-"Ok this is really weird."-Chikaru thought to herself.

"Would you like to feed Starbright some apples?" Amane asked Hikari handing her three slices to take.

"Sure." Hikari took the slices glad to feed Starbright. "Haha he's such a nice horse. Wish I could have one but I wouldn't be a very good owner to it. It would be neglected."

Starbright ate happily and when he was finished Hikari's cell phone rang. "Excuse me a moment. Hello? Joon, I thought…oh, alright then. See you there. Bye." Hikari hung up. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. My boyfriend got off work early and wants to have lunch with me now. It was a pleasure meeting you both." Hikari smiled and began to walk away.

"Hey wait. If you don't mind me asking Hikari, where are you guys having lunch? I would like to talk to you more because you seem like a really cool person; I would like to be friends with you if that's alright." Amane spoke in a rushed tone and seemed to have pinkish cheeks as she spoke.

Chikaru couldn't believe Amane's forwardness. Her shocked face slowly turned into a slightly sad one.

"…Yeah. Sure." Hikari thought for a moment. "I really do like you and you seem like an interesting person yourself. Not to mention it would awesome to be friends with a well known horse rider like you." Hikari's eyes closed and her smile widened.

"That's a bad lie." Hikari looked behind her to see who could have said that; Amane and Chikaru already knew by the tone of the voice. "Amane, I see you'll finally found a girl that's cute. That's too bad that she's taken, and by a man at that, something that you can never be."

Amane was a bit taken back from Kaname's bold words but she responded with just as much force. "Did you forget what you are then, Kaname?"

Just then Mommoi joined in; she was behind Kaname slightly. "Well Kaname better not be a guy because that's just nasty." Hikari's face seemed to have become disoriented do to the change in topic.

Without another word Kaname and Mommi just left the scene. "Geezz those two really know how to make things awkward." Chikaru needed to break the silence. "So are we still meeting up at the café for some more chit-chat?" She tilted her head towards Hikari who then seemed to have snapped back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry, I spaced out a bit. Yes I'll meet you guys there then." Hikari nodded in Amane and Chikaru's direction. Amane seemed as if she wanted to say something, something to excuse Kaname and Mommoi's actions but all she came up with was an apology. "It's alright Amane, there's nothing to be sorry for. See you there." She then processed to walk out of the stable doors to her car.

"Wow Amane, you seem love stuck." Chikaru grinned walking out of Starbright's stall. "I'm goanna go tell my parents to go home and we'll meet them there for dinner." Amane didn't say a word. All she could do was think of what just happened, what she just did for herself. The blue haired woman seemed to have gone in a trance of some short. Starbright saw Amane starting to sway a bit and made a sound while bumping Amane out of said trance. "Sorry boy." She smiled and feed him the remaining apple slices she had to him before going out to Chikaru's car to wait for her.

Within a few minutes Chikaru returned to Amane and she drove her car to the Café in silence. Hikari was just getting out of her car when they arrived. She waved to them happily and walked inside to where her boyfriend Joon was sitting. "Hi Joon, I've brought new friends to join us. I just met them at the horse race." Joon just sat there not saying a thing to them. Hikari was a bit puzzled at Joon's disrespectfulness. "Ahhhmmmm this is Amane and Chikaru. Amane is the racer that won today and Chikaru is her horse's veteran."

"That's so great. You've found two very interesting girls here. Please why don't you gals take a sit? The name's Joon but I guess you already knew that." Joon smiles and crosses one leg over the other. "Hikari baby sit next to me." Hikari sat next to Joon in the booth while Amane and Chikaru sat side by side on the other end. "So, Chikaru, how long have you been a veteran for? You seem to be pretty young."

Chikaru tried to smile and hid the disgusted face she so desperately wanted to show him and succeed by saying, "Oh five years. I just love to work with animals."

"Hmmm…interesting. And what about you Amane? How long have you've been at your career?" Joon's voice seemed sterner when talking to Amane compared to Chikaru.

Looking at Joon's face she couldn't help but think of him as the male version of Kaname. She thought that if that could be possible then this is what she would look like. The blue haired woman then shook off her minds thoughts to answer him. "Five; around the same as Chikaru."

"Wow, oh and congrats on your win today." He held out his glass as a symbol of a toast to Amane for her victory.

"Amane, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Chikaru? You two seem close." Joon pulled Hikari closer to his side; she protested with a yep like sound.

"Ummm…I think you got this wrong. Chikaru and I aren't together. How we got to know each other is rather a long story that I would not like to explain at the moment." Amane bit back.

Hikari noticed Joon's facial expression changed a bit; she's afraid of what he might say next so she spoke before he could answer Amane. "So Amane how did you become interested in horse racing?"

Amane looked at Hikari with such a genuine smile. "My parents had a ranch when I was young and I guess I just fell in love with them. Growing up around them was such an amazing experience. I would love to own my own ranch but that requires a lot of money. I need to really save up for that or become one of the best horseback racers in the world."

Hikari looked amazed while Joon seemed too careless. "Girls, I'm sorry to be running out like this but I need to do some things before Hikari's concert tonight. If you would excuse me, it was a pleasure to have met you two." Joon said. Before getting up he kissed Hikari goodbye with rough force. Hikari was taken a bit back from it. "See you at the after party Hikari." He waved off.

Hikari felt slightly embarrassed by him and quickly said, "I'm so sorry for that. I hate when he kisses me like that in front of people. He was even acting a bit weird." She looked at Amane and Chikaru to say, "If you two would like I would love you to go to my concert this evening. It's at 6:30 to 8 o'clock. After me is another artist sinning. I can get you girls in for free." The little blonde was hoping they say yes; her wishes were granted when Amane answered yes. "Great I'll give you my number in case you get lost." Hikari wrote her number on a napkin making the napkin look as if it was printed with an elegant script on it already.

"Where is it at?" Chikaru asked.

"At the Blue Moon, do you know where that is?"

"Yes in fact I just live twenty-five minutes from there." Chikaru spoke with not as much enthusiasm.

"We'll see you there then Hikari." Amane couldn't take her eyes off Hikari as she waved goodbye to her newly made friends.

"Amane…Amane, hey!" Chikaru shook Amane out of her stare.

"W-What?" She blinked continuously. "I'm sorry."

"I'll go call my parents and tell them that now we'll be having a late dinner with them because of this concert ok?" Chikaru stood and walked out the door.

It took Amane a few seconds to realize that she just answered Hikari with a yes for the both of them without even knowing what Chikaru wanted. "Crap…" –"I seem to be infatuated by Hikari. I wasn't thinking. Better apologize to Chikaru. Hope her parents won't be to mad at me."- Amane left the billed paid for and went out the door to see Chikaru in her car hanging up her cell phone. Amane processed over to the passenger door and got in the red colored car. "Chikaru I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and I completely forgot about your parents waiting for us at their house to celebrate. I shouldn't have said yes to Hikari so fast like that I should have waited to see if you were ok with it first. I really don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Amane I think it was a good move…for you that is." Chikaru didn't look at Amane, all she did was turn the ignition and started to drive to the Blue Moon. From where they are it's about an hour and a half away and the time was 4:45 already.

They went the whole ride without a word said. Amane's face said it all. She couldn't believe herself and her selfless actions. She wanted this weekend to be with Chikaru and her family. She owes so much to them and she just goes and blows them off like this. This really shows how grateful she can be.

* * *

This was a quickier upload. Hoope they're all going to be this easy and fast...(must likely not)-_-;Please tell me how much you guys think this sucks alright; I really want to be better at writing but I need feedback to get there.


End file.
